As the use of chip-on-tape increases and becomes a part of high volume manufacturing operations, the need for improved test and burn-in fixtures will grow larger. The high lead count, for example, 300 to 600, and smaller test pad geometries, for example, down to 0.010 inch pitch for tape-automated-bonding (TAB) tape devices, has created a need for very fine pitch and high lead count TAB test sockets. Present commercial sockets are extremely expensive, require large amounts of tooling changes for custom configurations, have long lead times for prototype fabrication, and are very delicate in nature.
The present invention is directed to a test and burn-in socket for TAB tape which is low cost, easily customized and ruggedly designed.